


When the feelings come out (I suck at titles xD)

by Buckbarnesmetalarm



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Idiots in Love, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, insecure diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckbarnesmetalarm/pseuds/Buckbarnesmetalarm
Summary: This was a prompt given to me by a friend  a long time ago that I'm only just now finding the courage to post here xD Kliego is a comfort ship from me and Diego being terrified of it is something thats played in my mind ever since I found the ship
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 45





	When the feelings come out (I suck at titles xD)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by a friend a long time ago that I'm only just now finding the courage to post here xD Kliego is a comfort ship from me and Diego being terrified of it is something thats played in my mind ever since I found the ship

Diego had, for years his how he felt about the other. He had spent his childhood getting it drilled into his head that it was wrong, he couldn’t have feelings for another team member. That he wasn’t even allowed to love let alone look at him like that. It had hurt, but he had pushed everything down. Even when they were teens and had parted ways. 

He had never expected them to come back up, much less while Klaus was drunk off his ass and barely able to walk. But here they were, back in the car after a fight at the VA. Klaus was giddy but Diego could see through it, he knew. Something had happened with the other, something bad and it had changed him. It had left him with more darkness then ever before. 

“Klaus…” 

He whispered lowly, watching the other with unease. He wanted to tell him. He really wanted to, but he shouldn’t. It would be too much and Klaus would hate him after. He was certain of that. 

“What happened? I saw you in there. You were crying.” He pushed himself back against his seat, heart hammering heavily as Klaus turned to look at him. He felt the others breath brushing against his neck, leaving goosebumps as Klaus whined. 

“I lost someone, okay?!? I lost someone important!”

That sent pain flirting through Diego’s chest and he glanced over, brows furrowed softly. “That’s why you put that shit in your body?” He asked, tone gentle as he began to drive. He had to move, had to distract himself. 

He didn’t know what to do. Klaus has found someone… but then he had lost them. He had no interest in Diego. 

But what if he did and Diego was just wasting it?... he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his mind as he drove. He had to find the two who had tortured Klaus and killed Patch before anything… this was the end of the world, it wasn’t time to tell Klaus that he fucking loved him… but he might not have another chance.

He pushed his eyes to the road as Klaus spoke, feeling the other falling against him when they hit a red light. He glanced over, eyes wandering over the others face. He looked beautiful, even half passed out like this. “Shit, Klaus….” he started before trailing off, biting his lip. Klaus laughed as he saw him.

“What’s the matter? You look like you did when you broke dads favorite pen!”

Diego chuckled awkwardly, just rubbing the others back. “Yeah…. well…. two different types of fears I guess…” he said gently, making the other look up in worry.

“Hey… hey you can talk to me.” Klaus said gently, seeming to sober up enough. 

“You aren’t going to like what I have to say.”

“Try me.” 

“I….” he paused, once more the fear of being rejected crossing his mind. The fear of Klaus pushing him away and walking out of Diego’s life forever… “I can’t.” He swallowed heavily. “But I can’t keep it in either.” 

He shoved his hand through his hair, groaning tiredly. “Look, I’m only going to say it once. I fucking love you and your stupid ass face okay? I have since we were kids, I just want to be able to lay down and cuddle you, maybe even feel what it’s like to kiss you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else Klaus, and I’ve tried. And tried to hide it from you but… I can’t any more. The world might end in a few days and I need to get it out, okay? Fuck.” He hit his head on the steering wheel, guilt filling his chest. He couldn’t believe he’d actually said that all… 

But when he glanced over the other was still there. Just staring in shocked silence, but he hadn’t run away… Diego took that as a win.


End file.
